Fairy Tail High
by Zaantic
Summary: Sarah Jade goes to school with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Jellal Fernandes, her best friends in the whole world. What happens when these dense crazy popular teens start to have feelings for eachother? Read to find out! I'm sure you wont be disappointed :)


**My first Fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoy this one because i have been fantasizing about for the past week. Lol yeah i have no life.**

** Chapter 1: Introduction to the group****  
**

**Sarah Jade** was one of the most popular people in school. Along with her friends, of course. She has dark brown wavy hair that spread across her back and shoulders, and dark emerald eyes. She loved sports. She was the captain of the girls' Soccer and Tennis team. She also took swimming, gymnastics and dancing as extracurricular activities. What was weird, though, she had this clothing habit. She'd expose her stomach and other big parts of her body on some days, then she would be very feminine on other days, and then cover herself on the rest. She's 17 years old, and has the most amazing body. Sarah has a lot of best friends she would die for, but the one she loved the MOST, was Natsu Dragneel.

**Natsu Dragneel** was also very popular, and very very close to Sarah. He has salmon pink spiky hair and Onyx eyes that glimmered. He was athletic like Sarah, which was another reason they just fit as best friends. He was the captain of the boys' Football and Basketball team. He also took glass sculpting alone, and Swimming and Dancing with Sarah as extracurricular activities. He didn't care about his clothing. He'd just throw on whatever he found, sometimes it was just pants. Sarah never blushed though, it was normal for them. Sometimes when Natsu sneaks in her house, she was accidentally wearing a bra and panties alone, not bothering to change when she saw him.

Even though they acted like a couple, they weren't one. Natsu would piggyback ride her, and they'd hold hands, but they never thought of it in that way. They received continuous questions if they were a couple yet, and without even pondering it, they'd answer with a dense "No".

**Sarah's POV**

I walked to the cafeteria which was on the other side of the school, so it was quite a workout to get there. I didn't care though, I loved workouts. Anyways, getting back to the point, i'm supposed to meet my friends at our table everyday for lunch, yeah we had our own table. I had 9 friends. They were Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Jellal, and of course, Natsu.

**Lucy Heartfilia **has blonde straight hair with chocolate brown eyes. She loved books. She's even writing her own novel. She also loved her privacy. She never really cared for sports, even though she had the strongest kick out of all of us. She calls it "Lucy Kick". Lucy is also the captain of the Book Club, with Levy, of course.

**Levy McGarden **has short blue messy hair that she keeps up with an orange bandanna, and hazel eyes. She LOVED books. Her room was filled with them. She had her own library, which was 15 feet tall. She was a master at decoding, and reading things such as PigLatin. She was weak, so Gajeel protected her.

**Gajeel Redfox **has long black spiky hair with piercings for eyebrows and chin hair, with some trailing down the side of his nose, and dark red eyes. He was dense, and loved beating people to a pulp. But of course he didn't do it for fun, only if he had to. He takes boxing and Iron sculpting by himself and wrestling with Erza.

**Erza Scarlet** has long red smooth hair and dark brown eyes. She was the captain of the girls' wrestling team and was feared by everyone in the school. People think you have a death wish if you say "No" to her. She takes boxing and dancing classes. She loved strawberry cake, and she was very close to Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandes **has blue hair and dark green eyes, with a red tattoo by his left eye. He's calm, and only fights when needed. He basically has the strength of Erza, but never shows it. He's also very reasonable and fun when you get to know him well. But he's not found around the school easily, he's basically a mystery to most people.

**Juvia Lockser **has long blue hair that reached her shoulders, and dark navy eyes. She loved swimming, and she loved the rain. She speaks in third person. She's the captain of the swim team, and she covers all parts of her body, except when it comes to swimming and parties. She also has an addiction to Gray.

**Gray Fullbuster **has navy hair and navy droopy eyes. He loves cold weather likewinter and fall. He has football with Natsu, even though they basically hate eachother (But they're still friends). He takes ice sculpting class by himself and swimming with Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy.

**Sting Eucliffe **had very light blonde hair with blue eyes. He has an amazing figure and goes to the gym. He also loves reading and literature like Levy and Lucy. He goes to Basketball practice and Book Club, where he's the Vice President.

She finally reached the cafeteria.


End file.
